Let $x$ and $y$ be two distinct positive real numbers.  We define three sequences $(A_n),$ $(G_n),$ and $(H_n)$ as follows.  First, $A_1,$ $G_1,$ and $H_1$ are the arithmetic mean, geometric mean, and harmonic mean of $x$ and $y,$ respectively.  Then for $n \ge 2,$ $A_n,$ $G_n,$ $H_n$ are the arithmetic mean, geometric mean, and harmonic mean of $A_{n - 1}$ and $H_{n - 1},$ respectively.

Consider the following statements:

1. $A_1 > A_2 > A_3 > \dotsb.$
2. $A_1 = A_2 = A_3 = \dotsb.$
4. $A_1 < A_2 < A_3 < \dotsb.$
8. $G_1 > G_2 > G_3 > \dotsb.$
16. $G_1 = G_2 = G_3 = \dotsb.$
32. $G_1 < G_2 < G_3 < \dotsb.$
64. $H_1 > H_2 > H_3 > \dotsb.$
128. $H_1 = H_2 = H_3 = \dotsb.$
256. $H_1 < H_2 < H_3 < \dotsb.$


Enter the labels of the statements that must hold.  For example, if you think the statements labeled 2, 8, and 64 are true, enter $2 + 8 + 64 = 74.$
Solution: By AM-GM-HM,
\[A_1 \ge G_ 1 \ge H_1.\]Since $x$ and $y$ are distinct, equality cannot occur, so $A_1 > G_1 > H_1.$  Note that $G_1 = \sqrt{xy},$ and
\[A_1 H_1 = \frac{x + y}{2} \cdot \frac{2}{\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y}} = \frac{x + y}{2} \cdot \frac{4xy}{x + y} = xy,\]so $G_1^2 = A_1 H_1.$

Now, suppose $A_n > G_n > H_n$ for some positive integer $n,$ and that $G_n^2 = A_n H_n.$  Then by AM-GM-HM, $A_{n + 1} > G_{n + 1} > H_{n + 1}.$  Also,
\[A_{n + 1} = \frac{A_n + H_n}{2} < \frac{A_n + A_n}{2} = A_n.\]Also,
\[G_{n + 1} = \sqrt{A_n H_n} = G_n,\]and
\[H_{n + 1} = \frac{2}{\frac{1}{A_n} + \frac{1}{H_n}} > \frac{2}{\frac{1}{H_n} + \frac{1}{H_n}} = H_n.\]Also, by the same calculation as above, we can verify that $G_{n + 1}^2 = A_{n + 1} H_{n + 1}.$

Then by induction, we can say that
\[A_{n + 1} < A_n, \quad G_{n + 1} = G_n, \quad H_{n + 1} > H_n\]for all positive integers $n.$  Hence, the statements that are true are 1, 16, and 256, and their sum is $\boxed{273}.$